


it's the sun in your eyes

by mandyfuckinmilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, Tumblr Fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandyfuckinmilkovich/pseuds/mandyfuckinmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian can't get over his fucking sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's the sun in your eyes

Ian can’t get over his fucking sunrise.

The colors, the way it broke over the city, how he was the only one on the street when it happened at fucking 6 in the morning, making him feel like the only person alive on earth.

"You’re a fucking idiot," Mickey mumbles into his neck, his arms tightening around Ian’s waist.

They’re in bed with the door locked and the blinds shut. Ian’s legs are twisted with his beneath the covers and Ian’s hands are lightly tracing over his back, his shoulder blades and his spine. Mickey wants him so much, loves mornings like this, waking up like this. It’s quiet, everyone’s gone, and they’re wrapped up around each other, in blankets like a cocoon. Mickey wants to stay there forever.

"You don’t get it," Ian whispers back, his mouth tracing down Mickey’s cheek.

He does though. His eyes can make out the red color of Ian’s hair in the grey light of the room. Mickey’s hands trace over pale skin and freckled arms and when Ian glances back at him, green is all he sees. It’s so quiet for once in that house, so quiet and he’s so comfortable and his entire world is color, Ian’s color and Ian’s face and Ian’s everything. He feels like he and Ian are the only two people on earth.


End file.
